fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Śpiew! Talent! Pasja! F Factor!
Chris : '''Yoł ludzie ! Niedługo na tej scenie pojawi się 9 utalentowanych solistów i 3 utalentowane zespoły. Będą walczyć o kontrakt muzyczny i możliwość wygrania niewielkiej fortuny w wysokości 100.000 złotych !Kto poprowadzi podopiecznego na wieczną chwałę. Aikko- Zarządca stacji We Love Drama. Alexis- Aktorka godna podziwu. MMichael- Były prezes Eska TV. Obecnie współpracownik stacji We Love Drama TV. I Anne- Młoda menadżerka. kto wygra kto zostanie szansę na spełnienie się w branży muzycznej ? oglądajcie nas tylko w F Factor ! Więc zaczynamy ! Alexis kto idzie jako pierwszy do odstrzału ? Teatr Występ Emanuela '''Alexis : '''I na to wszyscy czekamy ! Oto Emanuel w jego latynoskiej piosence ! '''Emanuel : Jestem z zachodniego kraju zwanego Hiszpanią . może tego po mnie nie widać , ale niestety nie miałem czasu na plaże . Hehe .. Widać jak stoi na mostku .. Emanuel : Nie wiem dlaczego , ale zawsze , gdy chodziłem na ryby. Przyśpiewywałem sobie. Coś wtedy zaiskrzyło i !! Widać go w domu jak gra na gitarze . Emanuel : Zafascynowałem się muzyką ! Chcę zostać jak najlepszym ! Chce rozwinąć swój talent i wnieść się na wyżyny !! Nagle widać jego zdjęcia , twarz mu się owija niebieskimi wstęgami , widać fragmenty z jego życia , po czym pojawia się ona sam z napisem Emanuel ! Alexis : '''Oto Emanuel w piosence !! Kiedy świeci słońce ! ''Emanuel w piosence : Hasta Que Salga El Sol'' ''I wybucha imprezka'' ''Rozpocznie się walka'' ''Będziemy tańczyć y skakać'' ''Kiedy będzie świtać'' ''Nie idź czasem spać'' ''Wszystkie ręce do góry'' ''Będziemy tańczyć i skakać.'' ''Niech się już zacznie'' ''Niech się zacznie karnawał'' ''Tutaj wszystko jest zabawą'' ''Aż wzejdzie słońce'' ''Wczoraj tańczyliśmy rumbę'' ''Aż wzejdzie słońce'' ''Tańcz do utraty tchu'' ''Aż wzejdzie słońce'' ''Ręce, piwa do góry'' ''Aż wzejdzie słońce'' ''Niech to trwa 7 dni'' ''Aż wzejdzie słońce'' ''Cała ulica jest pełna'' ''Ruszaj swym ciałem opalona'' ''Muzyka że aż chce się tańczyć'' ''Rytm bioder który pali'' ''Daj głośniej, nie przejmuj się'' ''Niech płynie w twych żyłach'' ''Muzyka która ci każe tańczyć'' ''Rytm świeczka która pali'' ''Temperatura wzrasta'' ''Przy ruchu rąk wzrasta'' ''Przy tańcu na parkiecie wzrasta'' ''Ogień ogień ogień wzrasta'' ''Temperatura wzrasta'' ''Przy ruchu rąk wzrasta'' ''Przy tańcu na parkiecie wzrasta'' ''Ogień ogień ogień wzrasta'' ''Niech się już zacznie'' ''Niech się zacznie karnawał'' ''Tutaj wszystko jest zabawą'' ''Aż wzejdzie słońce'' ''Kiedy tańczyliśmy rumbę'' ''Aż wzejdzie słońce'' ''Tańcz do utraty tchu'' ''Aż wzejdzie słońce'' ''Ręce, piwa do góry'' ''Aż wzejdzie słońce'' ''Niech to trwa 7 dni'' ''Aż wzejdzie słońce'' ''Temperatura wzrasta'' ''Przy ruchu rąk wzrasta'' ''Przy tańcu na parkiecie wzrasta'' ''Ogień ogień ogień wzrasta'' ''Temperatura wzrasta'' ''Przy ruchu rąk wzrasta'' ''Przy tańcu na parkiecie wzrasta'' ''Ogień ogień ogień wzrasta'' ''Niech się już zacznie'' ''Niech się zacznie karnawał'' ''Tutaj wszystko jest zabawą'' ''Aż wzejdzie słońce'' ''x2'' ''Tutaj wszystko jest zabawą'' ''Aż wzejdzie słońce'' ''Kiedy tańczyliśmy rumbę'' ''Aż wzejdzie słońce'' ''Tańcz do utraty tchu'' ''Aż wzejdzie słońce'' ''Ręce, piwa do góry'' ''Aż wzejdzie słońce'' ''Niech to trwa 7 dni'' ''Aż wzejdzie słońce'' ''Widownia oddaje swoje brawa. I swój podziw. '' '''Aikko : '''Bardzo ciekawy występ. Rozumiemy twoje przesłanie , ale nie jesteśmy pewni , czy latynowska muzyka przyjmie się u nas w Polsce. '''Alexis : '''Czepiasz się i tyle. Moje kochanie , zaśpiewałeś tak dobrze ,że aż poczułam ten żar . Wiem o czym mówię ! '''Anne : '''Fajna piosenka ale nie na tą widownię . Super śpiewasz . Ale nie jestem za tym występem . '''MMichael : '''Ja nie owijam w bawełnę! Nie podoba mi to....... że jesteś taki dobry w śpiewaniu. Wszyscy się mylą co do twojej piosenki. Lepiej nie może być! Występ Maya '''Chris: '''Kto od ciebie z grupy MMichael? '''MMichael: Ktoś kto nie da sobie w kasze dmuchać! Według niej nie dość dobry i mocny repertuar! Ocenicie. Maya! Maya: Pochodzę z Polski ale przeprowadziłam się do Nowego Yorku. Powróciłam by spełnić swoje marzenie. MMichael: Pewnością te show czekało na nią. Jest wręcz idealna do zwycięstwa. Jak dotąd w tym programie nie znajdziecie osoby zdolnej zaśpiewać tak by przestraszyć tłum kiboli jedną tonacją Maya: Jakie moje marzenie po programie? Kupić duży bukiet kwiatów i dać go mojej przybranej matce w Nowym Yorku Łzy zaczęły jej skapywać. Nagle widać jego zdjęcia , twarz mu się owija niebieskimi wstęgami , widać fragmenty z jego życia , po czym pojawia się ona sama z napisem Maya ! MMichael: Oto ona w piosence Parachute. Maya w piosence : Parachute Nie powiem nikomu o tym w jaki sposób trzymasz mnie za rękę. Nie powiem nikomu o naszych wspólnych planach. Nikomu nie powiem, Nie powiem nikomu. Chcą mnie zwieść, Chcą zobaczyć twój upadek. Nikomu nie powiem jak obracasz mój świat. Nikomu nie powiem, że twój głos jest moim ulubionym dźwiękiem. Nie powiem nikomu, Nie powiem nikomu. Oni chcą widzieć jak upadamy. Oni chcą widzieć jak upadamy. Nie potrzebuję spadochronu, Kochanie mam ciebie, Kochanie mam ciebie. Nie potrzebuję spadochronu, Złapiesz mnie. Złapiesz jeśli będę upadać, w dół, w dół, w dół Nie potrzebuję spadochronu, Kochanie mam ciebie, Kochanie mam ciebie. Nie potrzebuję spadochronu, Złapiesz mnie. Złapiesz jeśli będę upadać, w dół, w dół, w dół Nie wierz w to, co wmawiasz sobie późno w nocy i Jesteś swoim najgorszym wrogiem. Nigdy nie wygrasz tej walki. Po prostu zaczekaj na mnie, Ja zaczekam na ciebie. Ja i ty przeciwko całemu światu. Ja i Ty. Nie potrzebuję spadochronu, Kochanie mam ciebie, Kochanie mam ciebie. Nie potrzebuję spadochronu, Złapiesz mnie. Złapiesz jeśli będę upadać, w dół, w dół, w dół Nie potrzebuję spadochronu, Kochanie mam ciebie, Kochanie mam ciebie. Nie potrzebuję spadochronu, Złapiesz mnie. Złapiesz jeśli będę upadać, w dół, w dół, w dół Nie wypadnę z tej miłości, Nie wypadnę. Nie wypadnę z tej miłości, Nie wypadnę. Nie wypadnę z tej miłości, Nie wypadnę. Nie wypadnę z tej miłości, Zakocham się w tobie. Nie wypadnę z tej miłości, Nie wypadnę. Nie wypadnę z tej miłości, Nie wypadnę. Nie wypadnę z tej miłości, Nie wypadnę. Nie wypadnę z tej miłości, Zakocham się w tobie. Nie potrzebuję spadochronu, Kochanie mam ciebie, Kochanie mam ciebie. Nie potrzebuję spadochronu, Złapiesz mnie. Złapiesz jeśli będę upadać, w dół, w dół, w dół Nie potrzebuję spadochronu, Kochanie mam ciebie, Kochanie mam ciebie. Nie potrzebuję spadochronu, Złapiesz mnie. Złapiesz jeśli będę upadać, w dół, w dół, w dół Widownia klaska. MMichael: Ja nic nie powiem bo to mój wybór piosenki i tak czy siak twój występ był genialny. Anne: A ja i tak powiem swoje zdanie. Piosenka dobra ale nie najlepsza . Brakuje mi czegoś... ale jeszcze nie wiem czego. Aikko : Więc , nie wiem co mam powiedzieć ! Cheryl bardzo dobrze wyszła w tej piosence , ale nie mogę powiedzieć o tobie. Alexis : Tylko marudzicie i marudzicie. Nie przejmuj się tym co oni gadają. Kruszynko masz Zajebisty ! Zajebisty głos ! I to wszystko. Chris : Alexis Dajesz po bandzie. Występ Tear Chris ; 'Więc też kolejny uczestnik i tym razem z grupy ? Aikko ! '''Aikko : '''Więc następny gość podbije wasze serca !Zapraszam naszą słodką dziewczynę rodem z mangi ! Tear ! ''Pojawia się zdjęcie Tear , która chodzi po restauracji. 'Tear ': Moi rodzice pochodzili z Japonii , a ja sama interesuje się japońską muzyka. Przygodę zaczęłam kiedy byłam mała. Nawet nie pamiętam kiedy . Widać jak szykuje jakąś potrawę '''Tear : teraz mieszkam w Polsce , mój ojciec założył tutaj restaurację , w której czasem śpiewam. Pragnę jednak nie kuchni , ale być najsławniejszą Pojawiają się niebieskie ślady Widać jej sylwetkę i pojawia się napis Tear Aikko : Nie trzymam was w niepewności. Moja słodka Tear ! Tear w piosence A Chance for Shine Oddycham Nabieram powietrza Spoglądam Kieruje mną Białe światełko, które niesie moje życzenie Obok Ciebie znajdują się Niewidoczne drzwi Drzwi do przyszłości Jeśli delikatnie je popchniesz Będziesz mógł polecieć na kraniec świata Rzeczy Dla mnie ważne, zawsze Przesypują mi się pomiędzy palcami Wierzę W to marzenie, które nie jest bezcelowe, dlatego Jeśli obejmę swe życie i zaśpiewam, Na pewno się spełni Dostaniesz swą szansę, aby zabłysnąć Nie poddawaj się Skacz Biegnij Twoje życzenie na pewno się spełni Pewnego dnia otrzymasz swoje skrzydła Aby dostać się do miejsca, gdzie istnieje miłość Możesz lecieć, aż sięgniesz błękitnego, błękitnego nieba Możesz dotknąć błękitnego, błękitnego nieba Chwila smutku Chwila radości Chwila, w której płaczesz Oraz moment, gdy starasz się tego nie robić Podążają za odległym światełkiem Śmiejesz się Widzę wiatr Niebo jest połączone Z innym czasem Czekam na krawędzi świata Od samego początku Ta ręka nie została łagodnie wyciągnięta Po to, aby stać się wspomnieniem Wzleć wysoko Nie żałuj tego zachodu słońca Kiedy życie się przebudzi i zaśpiewa Na pewno go dosięgnie Dostaniesz swą szansę, aby zabłysnąć Właśnie się rozpoczęła Skacz Biegnij Twoje życzenie na pewno jej dosięgnie Pewnego dnia otrzymasz swoje skrzydła Miłość jest wszystkim Możesz lecieć, aż sięgniesz błękitnego, błękitnego nieba Możesz dotknąć błękitnego, błękitnego nieba Dostaniesz swą szansę, aby zabłysnąć Nie poddawaj się Dostaniesz swą szansę, aby zabłysnąć Nie poddawaj się Twoje życzenie na pewno jej dosięgnie Dostaniesz swą szansę, aby zabłysnąć Nie poddawaj się Skacz Biegnij Twoje życzenie na pewno się spełni Dostaniesz swą szansę, aby zabłysnąć Właśnie się rozpoczęła Skacz Biegnij Twoje życzenie na pewno się spełni Pewnego dnia otrzymasz swoje skrzydła Miłość jest wszystkim Możesz lecieć, aż sięgniesz błękitnego, błękitnego nieba Możesz dotknąć błękitnego, błękitnego nieba Aikko : Brawo , brawo ! brawo ! Dziewczyno , na serio. Dla ciebie warto spełnić życzenie. Absolutnie fantastyczny występ ! Alexis : Zgadzam się z Aikko. Twój występ był ciekawy. Ale ciekawy to pojęcie względne i nie wiem kto się na tym dobrze bawił . Publiczność zaczyna buczeć ! Alexis : '''No co mam prawo wyrazić swoją opinie. '''Aikko : '''Michael , uratujesz ją ? Błagam !? '''MMichael : '''Nie no! Fajnie. Nie podobaja mi sie piosenki takie! '''Anne : Bardzo skoczna piosenka! Hi Hi! Kocham to piosenke! 100% Tear Występ Mick&Nikki Chris: Kto następny pani Annie? Anne: Dwa słowa. Mick i Nikki . Mick i Nikki: Pochodzimy z Maroka. Śpiewamy od 9 roku życia. Lubimy grać na instrumentach smyczkowy. Anne: Jest to silna para. Niewiem tylko czy ich przyszłość jest już przejaśniona. Nikki: Oh oh, oh... oh, oh... oh, oh... Oh oh, oh... oh, oh... oh, oh... Mick: Przyjdź do mnie, przyjdź do mnie tej nocy Oh Boże, potrzebuję Cię, jakkolwiek... Nikki: Kochanie Chcę tylko być, być wokół Ciebie cały czas. Oh Boże, potrzebuję Cię.. oh... Razem: Biegnę, boję się tej nocy Biegnę, boję się życia Biegnę, boję się oddychać Bo uwielbiam Cię. Biegnę, boję się tej nocy Biegnę, boję się oddychać Bo uwielbiam Cię. Nikki: Przyjdź do mnie, przyjdź do mnie nieco więcej. Oh Boże, potrzebuję Cię, tam nie zostało dla mnie nic do powiedzenia. Mick: Więc, odpocznij we mnie kochanie, zostań więcej na zawsze. Oh Boże, potrzebuję Cię, potrzebuję Cię... Razem: Biegnę, boję się tej nocy Biegnę, boję się życia Biegnę, boję się oddychać Bo uwielbiam Cię. Biegnę, boję się tej nocy Biegnę, boję się oddychać Bo uwielbiam Cię. Mick: Przerwij... Oh, czego bym nie nie oddał, Aby być Twoim schronieniem i zapewnić Ci ochronę... oh... oh.. Razem: Biegnę, boję się tej nocy Biegnę, boję się życia Biegnę, boję się oddychać Bo uwielbiam Cię. Biegnę, boję się tej nocy Biegnę, boję się oddychać Bo uwielbiam Cię. Anne: Fajna! Super! Po prostu bosko! A tak w ogóle to i tak to mój wybór. Niestety wzięłam was tylko dlatego że macie anielskie głosy a piosenek na wasze wykonanie jest bardzo mało. MMichael: Ja też mam takie mniemanie że zespoły będą w najgorszym położeniu. Aikko : Nikki ! Fenomenalnie. Oboje się uzupełniacie , ale co do Micka mogę się przyczepić ! Alexis : Wiesz co Aikko . Zgadzam się z tym ,że Mick ściąga wasz zespół na dno. Aikko : Rzeczywiście oboje się zgadzamy. Występ Shane Chris : '''Aikko kto teraz z twoich ? '''Aikko : Zapraszamy na scenę Shana ! Shane : 'Pochodzę z niewielkiego miasteczka w Polsce. Dokładnie to Sokolna. Mieszkam tam ze swoją rodziną i prowadzimy małe gospodarstwo. ''Widać ja gra na gitarze 'Shane : '''Muzyka , muzyka to jest to co uwielbiam. Zawsze grałem z moimi kolegami z zespołu. Byliśmy ze sobą zżyci ale niestety poszliśmy własnymi ścieżkami. ''Nagle widać , jak owijają go niebieskie fale i pojawia się napis Shane ''Shane w piosence Mandy'' ''Pamiętam całe swoje życie'' ''Opadające w dół, zimne jak lód'' ''Cienie człowieka,'' ''Twarz zza okna, płacząca nocą'' ''Gdy noc wschodzi'' ''Poranek dnia następnego'' ''Mijają mnie radośni ludzie'' ''Spoglądając w ich oczy'' ''Dostrzegam wspomnienia, nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy jak bardzo mnie uszczęśliwiłaś'' ''Ah Mandy,'' ''Przyszłaś i oddałaś się nie biorąc nic w zamian'' ''A ja cię odepchnąłem'' ''Ah Mandy,'' ''Całowałaś, a ja przestawałem się trząść'' ''Dlatego teraz cię potrzebuję'' ''Ah Mandy!'' ''Stoję na krawędzi czasu'' ''Odszedłem gdy miałem twoją miłość'' ''Porwany w świat wiecznej wspinaczki'' ''Pamiętam o łzach i nic się nie rymuje'' ''Ah Mandy,'' ''Przyszłaś i oddałaś się nie biorąc nic w zamian'' ''A ja cię odepchnąłem'' ''Ah Mandy,'' ''Całowałaś, a ja przestawałem się trząść'' ''Dlatego teraz cię potrzebuję'' ''Ah Mandy!'' ''Dzień wczorajszy jest snem'' ''Stawiam czoła porankowi'' ''Płacząc na wietrze'' ''Męka ma woła'' ''Ah Mandy,'' ''Przyszłaś i oddałaś się nie biorąc nic w zamian'' ''A ja cię odepchnąłem'' ''Ah Mandy,'' ''Całowałaś, a ja przestawałem się trząść'' ''Dlatego teraz cię potrzebuję ah Mandy!'' ''Przyszłaś i oddałaś się nie biorąc nic w zamian'' ''A ja cię odepchnąłem'' ''Ah Mandy,'' ''Całowałaś, a ja przestawałem się trząść'' ''Dlatego teraz cię potrzebuję'' ''Ah, Mandy czy nie wysłuchasz tego co mam do powiedzenia'' ''Ah, Mandy czy nie pozwolisz mi tego zrobić'' ''Ah, Mandy czy nie wysłuchasz tego co mam do powiedzenia'' ''Dlatego teraz cię potrzebuję'' ''Ah, Mandy'' '''Alexis : '''To było ciekawe , ale nudne !!! Następny ! '''Aikko : '''Tak , nie wiem jakie błędy twój opiekun popełnił . Niestety też mi się nie podobało . '''MMichael : '''Powiem ci że piosenka nie jest dobrze skomponowana dla ciebie. Za mocna tonacja jak dla ciebie. zdania nie zmienię.... '''Anne : Piosenka piękna.. Twój głos piękny ale razem nic dobrego nie powstanie... Fajnie że jednak spróbowałeś.. Występ Heath Chris : Hej ! Trochę chłopaka nam tutaj stresujecie ! Dobrze , jakao ,ze mamy napięty grafik Alexis , kolejny twój zawodnik to ? Alexis : Różowa pieknosc i chłopak o delikatnym głosie ! Heath ! Nagle widać zamek w Angli '' '''Heath :' Więc co tam braciszku , słabiutko ! Serensen : 'Cicho .. ''Ucieka z placu. '''Heath : Nie bedę ukrywał jestem bogaty , aloe jedno co chcę to śłwę i do tego jako muzyk ! Zaszokuję was moim występem i swoją osobą obiecuję ! Nagle widać , ajk niebieskie wstęgi przelatuja i pojawia się napis Heath '' '''Heath w piosence Glad You Came' Słońce zachodzi Gwiazdy się pojawiają I wszystko, co się liczy Jest tu i teraz Mój wszechświat nigdy nie będzie taki sam Cieszę się, że przyszłaś (przyszłaś,przyszłaś) Rzucasz zaklęcie na mnie, zaklęcie na mnie Uderzasz we mnie, jakby niebo spadło na mnie, spadło na mnie I zdecydowałem, że wyglądasz dobrze na mnie, dobrze na mnie Więc wybierzmy się gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie zobaczy Ciebie i mnie Teraz wyłącz światła Teraz wezmę Cię za rękę Podam Ci innego drinka Jeśli potrafisz to wypij to Czy możesz spędzić trochę czasu, Czas się wymyka, Daleko od nas, więc zostań, Zostań ze mną, mogę sprawić Sprawić, że będziesz cieszyć się, że przyszłaś Słońce zachodzi Gwiazdy się pojawiają I wszystko, co się liczy Jest tu i teraz Mój wszechświat nigdy nie będzie taki sam Cieszę się, że przyszłaś Rzucasz zaklęcie na mnie, zaklęcie na mnie Uderzasz we mnie, jakby niebo spadło na mnie, spadło na mnie I zdecydowałem, że wyglądasz dobrze na mnie, dobrze na mnie Więc wybierzmy się gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie zobaczy Ciebie i mnie Teraz wyłącz światła Teraz wezmę Cię za rękę Podam Ci innego drinka Wypij to, jeśli potrafisz Czy możesz spędzić trochę czasu? Czas się wymyka Daleko od nas, więc zostań Zostań ze mną, mogę sprawić Sprawić, że będziesz cieszyć się, że przyszłaś Słońce zachodzi Gwiazdy się pojawiają I wszystko, co się liczy Jest tu i teraz Mój wszechświat nigdy nie będzie taki sam Cieszę się, że przyszłaś Cieszę się, że przyszłaś Cieszę się, że przyszłaś Więc cieszę się, że przyszłaś Cieszę się, że przyszłaś Cieszę się, że przyszłaś Słońce zachodzi Gwiazdy się pojawiają I wszystko, co się liczy Jest tu i teraz Mój wszechświat nigdy nie będzie taki sam Cieszę się, że przyszłaś Cieszę się, że przyszłaś Aikko : Wiesz , bardzo fajny występ . Ale ta piosenka nie pasuje do twojego głosu. Popracuj jeszcze nad tym . Alexis : '''Ja nie owinę w bawełne. Wszyskich was kocham ! '''Anne : '''To to my wiemy . Zgadam się . twoja tonacja nie pasuje do takich piosenek . być może juror się pomylił . '''Aikko : '''Hej ! '''MMichael : Ja nie komentuję .. Występ Rousemarie Chris: Kolejna osóbka MMichael, kto teraz? MMichael: Można by było powiedzieć że ma dwa imiona, ma głos jak śpiewaczka operowa. RouseMarie! Rousemarie: Pochodze z Neshville. Przyjechałam do Polski po to ponieważ w Ameryce mój głos i mój talent był dla wszystkich nie ważny. Myślę że tutaj uda mi się osiągnąć sławę. MMichael: '''Gdy ją wybrałem myślałem nad jej talentem, głosem, ale teraz wychodzi to że jej głos nie można porównać by wybrać odpowiednią piosenkę. W operze śpiewasz specjalne piosenki których wszyscy nie znają. '''Rousemarie: Chce wygrać ten program. Nagle widać jego zdjęcia , twarz mu się owija niebieskimi wstęgami , widać fragmenty z jego życia , po czym pojawia się ona sam z napisem Rousemarie ! Rousemarie w piosence - Friends Wolna, wolna by być sobą Wolna bo potrzeba mi czasu Wolna bo potrzebna mi pomoc Więc troszczę się o siebie kochanie Kiedy jestem samotna w tłumie Kiedy cisza staje się zbyt głośna Wpadam wtedy na twoją kanapę I nawet jeśli nigdy nie zapomnę o Tobie skarbie Dziś pozwolę Twoim wspomnieniom odejść skarbie Oh, to smutne wiem Ale przynajmniej mam przyjaciół Podzielą się ze mną płaszczem, gdy jest wietrznie Będą ze mną aż do końca Jeśli już się nigdy nie zakocham Cóż, przynajmniej mam przyjaciół Którzy są jak szalupa w ciemności Ratując mnie od rekinów Nawet przechodząc przez złamane serce Przynajmniej mam przyjaciół Cóż, przynajmniej mam przyjaciół Nie chcę myśleć chcę po prostu czuć chcę po prostu się napić Więc pora na kolejną rundę i przez niego z powrotem, aż będzie na dole Zagubmy się dopóki nie znajdziemy się znowu i znowu I nawet jeśli nigdy nie zapomnę o Tobie Skarbie Dziś pozwolę Twoim wspomnieniom odejść skarbie Oh, to smutne wiem Ale przynajmniej mam przyjaciół Podzielą się ze mną płaszczem, gdy jest wietrznie Będą ze mną aż do końca Jeśli już się nigdy nie zakocham Cóż, przynajmniej mam przyjaciół Którzy są jak szalupa w ciemności Ratując mnie od rekinów Nawet przechodząc przez złamane serce Przynajmniej mam przyjaciół Cóż, przynajmniej mam przyjaciół Nagranie: I kiedy Twój świat staje do góry nogami, o tak I niebo jest pełne chmur, tak Oni zawsze będą przy Tobie I będziesz czuć się jak w domu, w domu I nigdy nie muszę próbować Mogę być sobą i nigdy nie będę samotny Nigdy nie będę czuć się samotny I nawet jeśli nigdy nie zapomnę o Tobie Skarbie Dziś pozwolę Twoim wspomnieniom odejść skarbie Oh, to smutne wiem Ale przynajmniej mam przyjaciół Podzielą się ze mną płaszczem, gdy jest wietrznie Będą ze mną aż do końca Jeśli już się nigdy nie zakocham Cóż, przynajmniej mam przyjaciół Którzy są jak szalupa w ciemności Ratując mnie od rekinów Nawet przechodząc przez złamane serce Przynajmniej mam przyjaciół Cóż, przynajmniej mam przyjaciół Nagranie: Cóż, przynajmniej mam przyjaciół, yeah Mam przyjaciół Cóż, przynajmniej mam przyjaciół Widownia klaszcze. MMichael: Kolejna dziewczyna którą wręcz trudno mi ocenić bo jest z mojej grupy. Oddaje głos dalej. Aikko : Piosenka i autorka są fajni , idealnie dobrali ci tę piosenkę ! Dziewczyno wymiatasz ! Alexis : Co !? Nuda , nuda.. Nie słysze słów , plątasz je i nie .. nie pasuje mi ten kontekst .. MMichael: No już się Alexis nie wygłupiaj. Anne?! Anne: Powiem że powinnam być za większością czyli fajna piosenka ale ona mogła by być dla na przykład Carol albo Mayi a nie dla ciebie. Prawda że trudno wybrać piosenki dla śpiewaczki o takim głosie ale to zależy jakie masz podejście do tej piosenki. Ją na chama spróbowałaś zaśpiewać i za bardzo podnosiłaś tempo i ton. Nie ma więcej do powiedzenia. Występ Boomslank Chris: Kto przed ostatni z twojej grupy, Anne? Anne: Niewiem jak to zapowiedzieć. Pewnie coś wymuchnie to mamy Boom a później zacznie się za slankują! Boomslank! Bommslank: Pochodzimy z Ameryki, tylko to powinniście wiedzieć. Śpiewamy ze sobą od 2 lat i nadal jeszcze żyjemy. Heh! Anne: Wybrałam ich bo wiem że są wstanie wygrać ten program. Nagle widać jego zdjęcia , twarz im się owija niebieskimi wstęgami , widać fragmenty z ich życia , po czym pojawia się oni sami z napisem Boomslank ! Boomslank w piosence : Bring Me To Life Wszystkie kawałki z nawiasami są śpiewane przez mężczyznę Jak możesz zajrzeć do mych oczu, jak do otwartych drzwi Prowadzących cię wprost do mego wnętrza Gdzie stałam się tak skostniała, bez duszy Mój duch śni, gdzieś w zimnie Póki nie znajdziesz go tam i nie sprowadzisz do domu (Zbudź mnie) Zbudź mnie od środka (Nie potrafię się zbudzić) Zbudź mnie od środka (Chroń mnie) Zawołaj mnie i chroń przed ciemnością (Zbudź mnie) Każ mej krwi płynąć (Nie potrafię się zbudzić) Zanim stracę nad sobą panowanie (Chroń mnie) Chroń przed nicością, którą się stałam Teraz kiedy wiem, czego mi brak Nie możesz mnie tak zostawić Oddychaj we mnie i uczyń prawdziwą Przywróć mnie do życia (Zbudź mnie) Zbudź mnie od środka (Nie potrafię się zbudzić) Zbudź mnie od środka (Chroń mnie) Zawołaj mnie i chroń przed ciemnością (Zbudź mnie) Każ mej krwi płynąć (Nie potrafię się zbudzić) Zanim stracę nad sobą panowanie (Chroń mnie) Chroń przed nicością, którą się stałam Przywróć mnie do życia (Żyłem w kłamstwie, w środku nic nie ma) Przywróć mnie do życia Zamarznięta w środku bez twego dotyku, bez twej miłości Kochany jedynie ty jesteś życiem wśród umarłych (Cały ten czas, nie wierzę, że nie potrafiłem zobaczyć Trzymany w mroku, a ty byłaś tuż przede mną) Wygląda na to, że spałam tysiąc lat Musiałam otworzyć oczy na wszystko (Bez myśli, bez głosu, bez duszy) Nie pozwól mi tutaj umrzeć (Musi być coś więcej) Przywróć mnie do życia (Zbudź mnie) Zbudź mnie od środka (Nie potrafię się zbudzić) Zbudź mnie od środka (Chroń mnie) Zawołaj mnie i chroń przed ciemnością (Zbudź mnie) Każ mej krwi płynąć (Nie potrafię się zbudzić) Zanim stracę nad sobą panowanie (Chroń mnie) Chroń przed nicością, którą się stałam Przywróć mnie do życia (Żyłem w kłamstwie, w środku nic nie ma) Przywróć mnie do życia Widownia zaczęła rzucać miśkami w nich. MMichael: '''Mam niejakie wrażenie z tej piosenki. Nierozumiem tylko dlaczego taki repertuar. '''Aikko : Jak dla mnie najlepszy jak na razie występ ! Alexis : '''Nie wiem , czym się tutaj podniecasz . Styl i wykonanie dobre , ale mnie się styl nie podoba. Mam inny gust muzyczny i może to mi przeszkadza. '''Anne: '''No Comment. Występ Carol '''Chris: Ostatnia zawodniczka z grupy MMichaela, kto to? MMichael: Ma na imię Carol, miałem przyjemność pracować z nią w innej branży i mimo tego bardzo dobrze śpiewa. Carol przed państwem. Carol: Mam na imię Carol i pochodzę właściwie z Egiptu a mieszkałam w Meksyku. Lubię bardzo polskie za to że jest po prostu jedyna w swoim rodzaju. MMichael: Jest uparta ale rozsądna i miła. Jej głos jest dla mnie inspiracją dzięki czemu łatwiej mi się im wybiera piosenki. Nagle widać jego zdjęcia , twarz mu się owija niebieskimi wstęgami , widać fragmenty z jego życia , po czym pojawia się ona sam z napisem Carol ! MMichael: Carol! Carol w piosence: The Show Jestem po prostu nieco zamknięta w sobie Życie to labirynt, a miłość jest zagadką Nie wiem, gdzie iść nie mogę zrobić tego sama. Próbowałam I nie wiem dlaczego Zwolnij Zatrzymaj to Albo moje serce pęknie Ponieważ to dla mnie za dużo Tak, to dużo Być kimś kim nie jestem Jestem głupia Z miłości Bo nigdy mi jej nie wystarcza Jestem po prostu nieco zamknięta w sobie Życie to labirynt, a miłość jest zagadką Nie wiem, gdzie iść nie mogę zrobić tego sama. Próbowałam I nie wiem dlaczego Jestem tylko małą dziewczynką zagubioną w chwili, Tak bardzo się boję, ale tego nie pokazuję Nie mogę zgadnąć Muszę się dostosować, wiem Mam wynająć wejściówkę I po prostu cieszyć się przedstawieniem Gorące słońce Na niebie Jak ogromny reflektor Ludzie podążają za szyldem I synchronizują się w czasie To jest dowcip Nikt nie wie Że ma bilet na to przedstawienie Tak Jestem po prostu nieco zamknięta w sobie Życie to labirynt, a miłość jest zagadką Nie wiem, gdzie iść nie mogę zrobić tego sama. Próbowałam I nie wiem dlaczego Jestem tylko małą dziewczynką zagubioną w chwili Tak bardzo się boję, ale tego nie pokazuję Nie mogę zgadnąć Muszę się dostosować, wiem Mam wynająć wejściówkę I po prostu cieszyć się przedstawieniem Po prostu ciesz się przedstawieniem Jestem po prostu nieco zamknięta w sobie Życie to labirynt, a miłość jest zagadką Nie wiem, gdzie iść nie mogę zrobić tego sama. Próbowałam I nie wiem dlaczego Jestem tylko małą dziewczynką zagubioną w chwili Tak bardzo się boję, ale tego nie pokazuję Nie mogę zgadnąć Muszę się dostosować, wiem Mam wynająć wejściówkę I po prostu cieszyć się przedstawieniem de dum dum dudum de dum Po prostu ciesz się przedstawieniem dum de dum dudum de dum Po prostu ciesz się przedstawieniem Chcę moje pieniądze z powrotem Chcę moje pieniądze z powrotem Chcę moje pieniądze z powrotem Po prostu ciesz się przedstawieniem Chcę moje pieniądze z powrotem Chcę moje pieniądze z powrotem Chcę moje pieniądze z powrotem Po prostu ciesz się przedstawieniem Widownia klaszcze dość długo. MMichael: '''Ja zacznę i powiem tym razem że masz boski głos a nie tak jak na próbach ćwicz dalej. Powiem tylko tyle że to jedyny repertuar który ja nie osobiście nie wybrałem. Cieszę się z tego bardzo bo pokazałaś znowu to powiem nie tak jak na Castingach gdy weszłaś w piosence Adama Lamberta '''Alexis : Jak chcesz śpiewać dziwne piosenki z serialu to nie widzę dla ciebie przyszłości ! Anne: Żeby cię ocenić trzeba cię znać. Wprawdzie głos się o dziedzica porodzicach ale pamiętajmy że pochodzisz z Egiptu i tam piosenki są bardziej w stylu indyjskim. Na pewno będzie ci trudniej śpiewać na przykład Amerykańskie. Niestety do tej się nie uczepię. Aikko : '''Nie będę wnikał czy jesteś zakochana , ale to i tak wielka niespodzianka. Jestem pod wrażeniem Występ City of Light '''Chris: Teraz zespół a jaki? Anne: Niech światła cię oświecą. City of Light. City of Light: Jestem Marie a to moi koledzy. Miami,James i Lucas. Śpiewamy bardzo długo i chcemy jeszcze długo śpiewać Hi Hi Anne: Pełni adrenaliny i mocni. Poradzą sobie. Nagle widać jego zdjęcia , twarz mu się owija niebieskimi wstęgami , widać fragmenty z jego życia , po czym pojawiają się oni sami z napisem City of Light ! City of Light w piosence: Freaky Like Me James: Ha ha, to Madcon Lucas: W-a-a-ay O-h-h-h Marie i Miami: Zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja-ja-ja zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja-ja-ja James: Było bardzo wcześnie z rana Słyszę kogoś pod prysznicem Już prawie zapomniałem o tej lasce I wtedy ona wróciła, nie wierzyłem własnym oczom Lucas: To piękne młode dziewczę wpatrzone we mnie Wiem, że lubisz jak kładę ręce właśnie tak Szeptam ci do uszka, powiedz że lubisz właśnie tak Bycie zwariowanym, to wychodzi mi najlepiej Więc podejdź trochę bliżej, podejdź trochę bliżej Lucas: Nikt nie powie ci że jesteś zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja jak ja, zwariowany jak ja jak ja Marie: Zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja-ja-ja James: Nikt nie powie ci że jesteś zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja Miami: Zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja-ja-ja Wszyscy: Nikt! Lucas: Głaszczę ją po udach Dotykam jej krągłości Moja kotka mruczy leżąc na mnie Wijemy się i kołyszemy, pewna część mnie zaraz urośnie W zmysłowym tańcu dziunia obok mnie James: Wiem, że lubisz jak kładę ręce właśnie tak Szeptam ci do uszka, powiedz że lubisz właśnie tak Bycie zwariowanym, to wychodzi mi najlepiej Więc podejdź trochę bliżej, podejdź trochę bliżej Lucas: Nikt nie powie ci że jesteś zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja Marie: Zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja-ja-ja James: Nikt nie powie ci że jesteś zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja Miami: Zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja-ja-ja Miami: Kochanie, nikt nigdy nie zrobi tego Tak szalenie jak robię to ja Kochanie, nikt nigdy nie zrobi tego Tak szalenie jak robię to ja Marie: Szaleję z zachwytu kiedy robisz mi właśnie tak Twoja niegrzeczność po prostu mnie uzależnia James: Zawsze gdy wychodzisz chcę cię z powrotem tam Wróć, potrzebuję tego, nikt nie zadowoli mnie tak Ameerah, Madcon, Heej Nikt nie zadowoli mnie tak, no dalej! James: Nikt nie powie ci że jesteś zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja Marie: Zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja-ja-ja Lucas: Nikt nie powie ci że jesteś zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja Miami: Zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja, zwariowany jak ja-ja-ja Widownia klaszcze.. MMichael: Najlepszy zespół jaki stąpał po tej scenie. Powinniście wygrać ten pROgram. Aikko : Najlepszy zespół jaki dzisiaj wystąpił . bardzo lubię tą piosenkę i kocham was ! Alexis : Tak , to była bardzo oszałamiający wizualnie i stylistycznie występ. Macie u mnie wielkiego plusa. Anne: No comment! Występ Edela Chris : '''Więc przechodzimy do zawodnika Alexis ! Kto to będzie ? '''Alexis : '''A teraz wystąpi mój ostatni zawodnik . Wspaniały Edel ! '''Edel : '''Nie kometuję ''Edel w piosence Last Resort'' ''Pociąłem swoje życie na kawałki'' ''To mój ostatni ratunek'' ''Duszę się'' ''Nie oddycham'' ''Pierdolę, jeśli porozcinam sobie rękę, krwawię'' ''To mój ostatni ratunek'' ''Pociąłem swoje życie na kawałki'' ''Dosięgłem ostatniego ratunku'' ''Duszę się, nie oddycham'' ''Pierdolę, jeśli porozcinam sobie rękę, krwawię'' ''Czy choć trochę obejdzie cię jeśli umrę krwawiąc?'' ''Byłoby źle?'' ''Byłoby dobrze?'' ''Gdybym dziś w nocy odebrał sobie życie'' ''Okaleczenie poza zasięgiem wzroku'' ''Mogłoby tak się stać'' ''A ja rozważam samobójstwo'' ''Bo tracę wzrok'' ''Tracę rozum'' ''Niech ktoś powie mi, że ze mną wszystko dobrze'' ''Tracę wzrok'' ''Tracę rozum'' ''Niech ktoś powie mi, że ze mną wszystko dobrze'' ''Nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że podejmowałem się zbyt wielu rzeczy'' ''aż do czasu, kiedy było zbyt późno'' ''A w środku byłem pusty'' ''Głodny!'' ''Żywiąc się chaosem'' ''I żyjąc w grzechu'' ''Spiralą na dół, gdzie ją zacząłem?'' ''Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy straciłem matkę'' ''Nie kochałem siebie'' ''Nie kochałem innych'' ''Szukałem, by znaleźć miłość gdzieś wyżej'' ''I nic nie znalazłem, tylko pytania i zło'' ''Bo tracę wzrok'' ''Tracę rozum'' ''Niech ktoś powie mi, że ze mną wszystko dobrze'' ''Tracę wzrok'' ''Tracę rozum'' ''Niech ktoś powie mi, że ze mną wszystko dobrze'' ''Nic nie jest w porządku'' ''Nic nie jest dobrze'' ''Biegnę i płaczę'' ''płaczę'' ''płaczę'' ''płaczę'' ''płaczę'' ''Już nie mogę tak żyć'' ''Pociąłem swoje życie na kawałki'' ''To mój ostatni ratunek'' ''Duszę się'' ''Nie oddycham'' ''Pierdolę, jeśli porozcinam sobie rękę, krwawię'' ''Czy choć trochę obejdzie cię jeśli umrę krwawiąc?'' ''Byłoby źle?'' ''Byłoby dobrze?'' ''Gdybym dziś w nocy odebrał sobie życie'' ''Mogłoby tak się stać'' ''Okaleczenie poza zasięgiem wzroku'' ''A ja rozważam samobójstwo'' ''Bo tracę wzrok'' ''Tracę rozum'' ''Niech ktoś powie mi, że ze mną wszystko dobrze'' ''Tracę wzrok'' ''Tracę rozum'' ''Niech ktoś powie mi, że ze mną wszystko dobrze'' ''Nic nie jest w porządku'' ''Nic nie jest dobrze'' ''Biegnę i płaczę'' ''Już nie mogę tak żyć'' ''Nie mogę'' ''tak żyć'' ''Nic nie jest w porządku'' '''Aikko : Dobitna piosenka , wyjątkowo dobitna ! Alexis : '''Taka miała być. Nie przejmuj się tatuś Aikko zazdrości ci talentu . '''MMichael: Zgadzam się z Aikko. Piosenka dla mnie jak na stype. Anne: Zgadzam się niestety z żadnym z was bo żadna osoba nie ma racji. Piosenka fajna ale sposób z jakim ją zaspiewałeś był dobitny. Postaraj się następnym razem zaśpiewać lepiej. Występ Miry Chris : '''A ostatnią zawodniczką Aikko jest ? '''Aikko : '''Mira ! '''Mira : '''hejka , co tam u was. Mam sporo dzir . mam 32 lata. nie jestem zwykła osobą. Nie > pokaże wam co umiem . Nie jestem tak stara ! ''Mira w piosence Call me maybe'' ''Pomyślałam sobie życzenie,'' ''nie pytaj nigdy nie powiem'' ''Patrze na Ciebie jak to upada,'' ''i wiem, że jesteś na mojej drodze'' ''Wymieniam swoją dusze na życzenie,'' ''grosze za pocałunek'' ''Nie patrzyłam na to w ten sposób'' ''ale teraz jesteś na mojej drodze'' ''Twoje spojrzenie było wszystkim'' ''podarte spodnie, pokazywały skórę'' ''Gorąca noc, wiatr wiał'' ''gdzie myślisz że idziesz kochanie?'' ''Hej, właśnie cie poznałam i to jest szalone'' ''ale to mój numer, więc zadzwonisz może'' ''Ciężko jest patrzeć na Ciebie kochanie'' ''ale to mój numer, więc może zadzwonisz?'' ''Hej, właśnie cie poznałam i to jest szalone'' ''ale to mój numer, więc może zadzwonisz?'' ''Inni chłopcy starali się mnie poderwać'' ''ale to mój numer, więc może zadzwonisz?'' ''Wziąłeś czas na zadzwonienie '' ''ja nie wzięłam czasu na zakochanie'' ''Nie dałeś mi nic'' ''Ale wciąż jesteś na mojej drodze'' ''Błagałam, pożyczałam, kradłam'' ''Na pierwszy rzut oka, to jest prawdziwe'' ''nie wiedziałam, że to mogłam poczuć'' ''Ale to jest na mojej drodze'' ''Twoje spojrzenie było wszystkim'' ''podarte spodnie, pokazywały skórę'' ''Gorąca noc, wiatr wiał'' ''Gdzie myślisz, że idziesz kochanie?'' ''Hej, właśnie cie poznałam i to jest szalone'' ''ale to mój numer, więc może zadzwonisz?'' ''Ciężko jest patrzeć na Ciebie kochanie'' ''ale to mój numer, więc może zadzwonisz?'' ''Hej, właśnie cie poznałam i to jest szalone'' ''ale to mój numer, więc może zadzwonisz?'' ''Inni chłopcy starali się mnie poderwać'' ''ale to mój numer, więc może zadzwonisz?'' ''Zanim zjawiłeś się w moim życiu '' ''Brakowało mi czegoś tak bardzo'' ''Brakowało mi czegoś tak bardzo'' ''Brakowało mi czegoś tak, tak bardzo'' ''Zanim zjawiłeś się w moim życiu '' ''Brakowało mi czegoś tak bardzo'' ''I powinieneś wiedzieć że '' ''Brakowało mi czegoś tak, tak bardzo'' ''Ciężko jest patrzeć na Ciebie kochanie'' ''ale to mój numer, więc może zadzwonisz?'' ''Hej, właśnie cie poznałam i to jest szalone'' ''ale to mój numer, więc może zadzwonisz?'' ''inni chłopcy starali się mnie poderwać'' ''ale to mój numer, więc może zadzwonisz?'' ''Zanim zjawiłeś się w moim życiu '' ''Brakowało mi czegoś tak bardzo'' ''Brakowało mi czegoś tak bardzo'' ''Brakowało mi czegoś tak, tak bardzo'' ''I powinieneś to wiedzieć'' ''więc może zadzwonisz?'' '''Chris : I to była nasz ostatni występ tego wieczoru. Głosujcie na waszego faworyta i na najgorszą osobę ! Macie cąły tydzień czasu ! Aikko : '''Genialna piosenka ! '''MMichael: Nie mam zastrzeżeń Alexis : Rządzisz ! Anne: Powiem że piosenka powinna być dla osoby bardziej z grupy 24+ ale dobre wykonanie. Odnośniki do piosenek Ell&Nikki - Running Scared Evanecence - Bring Me To Life Madcon - Freaky Like Me Akino - Chance to Shine Westlife - Mandy Cheryl Cole - Parachute Lenka - The Show Aura Dione feath. Rock Mafia - Friends Don Omar - Hasta Que Salga El Sol The Wanted - Glad You Came Papa Roach - Last Resort Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe